Snowcat (Timeless)
Allegiance: Snowcat was affiliated with both the Decepticons and Cobra, but would've betrayed them and joined the Autobots as most of the Decepticons of that time had hated his guts and didn't trust him anyways. Bio: Now that he's an Autobot, he likes to think of himself as that he had turned over a new leaf and that he's no longer notorious and infamous. He now sincerely wants to do good, but the Decepticon inside of him makes him a mischievous and untrustworthy sort. When he was a Decepticon, he was very ruthless and didn't tolerate Failure which had caused him to rise up in the Decepticon ranks and become allies with Megatron of old. However, he distrusted Megatron as Megatron had friended Starscream, a known backstabber and schemer. This caused Snowcat to look elsewhere, into Cobra before the Decepticons would strike a deal with the terrorists. Cobra Commander had liked the Decepticon, and took him in as another terrorist. He actually had fell in love with the Baroness, though hid it as he had saw it as weak. When Serpent0r arose (Arise, Serpentor, arise!), Snowcat was very angered and saw most of Cobra as traitors. He had now despised Destro and Dr.Mindbender for creating such an monstrosity. When Starscream had joined Cobra, this caused a rivalry and had almost caused a civil war. When Galvatron killed Starscream, Snowcat would've appeared alongst his side. Galvatron telling him that he had enough of Screamer's shenanigans. Jazzimus would've made Snowcat see that he had a spark of Good, and would force most of Cobra to join him against Galvatron. This wouldn't be long, and Snowcat's villainous side would've returned. He sought redemption with Galvatron, though Galvatron had saw him as a traitor and had exiled him like he had did with Octane and Blitzwing. Snowcat would've wanted his revenge and teamed up with Octane, though this wouldn't last as Octane was haunted by Starscream's ghost. Then Starscream was on Team Unicron. After, the jet-bot was never seen again until Beast Wars when he had haunted Waspinator. Snowcat couldn't help the Maximals as he was imprisoned 'for numerous counts of Treason amongst the Decepticon Cause'. He was almost executed by Shockwave, though would've caused a prison break before that and most of the Decepticons there had his back. Sometime later, he would've been traveling universes and other worlds as he wanted to do a Scavenger and 'See the world!" This caused him to survive the death of Extinction and find his way into the Mixedbag realm where he had joined Thomastrain's band of Decepticons and the fake Evil. This would've brought him to Americana where he would've went on a spirit trip to find out who he really was. That would've convinced him to give up his ways and also that he had too many run-ins with the Decepticons, and them marking him as a traitor and a criminal. After being in Alaska for so long, Kelta Prime would eventually find him frozen and thaw him out. Colorscheme: Arctic. (Like Trackrain..) Altmode(s): Another half-tracked vehicle. Specialties: Many overtime. Weaponry: A rifle, though he had never used it as he mainly resorted to fisticuffs or used a dagger. Optics: Green. Gender: Male. History: Rising Stars: He would've fought Sideblades. Behind the Scenes: It's unknown if he's a reformatted Cyclonus. Or if Skywarp is Cyclonus and Cyclonus became Snowcat... I like to think that Skywarp and Cyclonus are two different characters entirely and that Cyclonus was made out of parts of other deceased Decepticons. Category:Traitors Category:Turncoats Category:Autobots Category:Autobots by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Autobots Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Characters Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Males Category:Male Category:Good Category:Swordfighters